Power Struggle
by Ranita66
Summary: Valentine isn't dead, only half of him is and the other half want's blood. It's up to Angel's team and the shadow hunters to stop them. Accompanied by Illyria's sister Ellexria, the original shadow that the shadow hunters hunted.
1. Chapter 1: Ellexria

Chapter one, Ellexria

**I have been working on this character for what seems like forever… I really hope you guys like my new story.**

To an ancient greater demon of old, death is no release, it doesn't even come close. Quite honestly, death hadn't even been invented when I walked on the surface of this world. The only thing that resembles our version of death, is a trap. They shoved us into coffins and assigned mindless guards and A Gate Keeper so no one can steal us away, pathetic. We command such elegance! We had earned more than this, it is a trap for your decaying body, and your mind, but not my mind.

Being Ellexria Queen of Demons, Ellexria the Demons Master, Ellexria the original Shadow, Sister of Illyria controller of Time and Space, had its perks. Illyria had escaped successfully putting our plan into effect but complications came up. She should have come and released me by now, we were the only pare of siblings of all the Greater Demons kept down here (all the others were to weak and destroyed each other so utterly that no other pair exited) so it may be suspected that she comes to find me by the guards. But unlike the rest of these prisoners_ I_ could still have fun, so I was in no rush.

My toom was buried near where LA is currently. I had sensed Illyria there and kept a watchful eye on her, but had not rushed her, most of her power had been robed from her. Of late, she had had a lot on her mind.

My subject that walked above my sarcophagus was a traitor to his Demon Queen. Darting into his mind I screamed with his mouth, "Stop Traitor! Vile insignificant demon scum, with out me your kind- all demon kind would be wiped out by now by the slug at my feet! Your kind would be killed by the hands of the ooze that eats it's self! You owe me your life and payment is due! Now jump, your queen demands it of you,"

I felt a slight resistance to my demand. His tiny mind was working. "Jumping will not hurt you, it is just proving your devotion to me," I said soothingly switching tactics, my powers were only a fraction of there normal strength.

From his own mouth I screamed with excitement as he plunged over the rail. With his own ears I heard my scream of excitement replace it's self with terror. "Die traitor," I hissed and jumped back to my toom with my decayed body.

I felt a new presence, livid with anger, anger at me. Curious I jumped into his mind. "Hello gate keeper, I see you are new and Drogyn is dead. Why have you bothered me from my eternal slumber?" I asked, the words spilling from his own mouth.

"Ellexria, you know as well as I, that even you, in your current state, can not control me," he told me. "You need to stay where you belong,"

I lifted his fist and slammed it into his jaw. "What else can I not do? Do not insult me! I will always kill your guards. You and I both know that every thing comes with a price; this is the price for keeping me here. Is it really worth all the hassle? There is an easy way to get me to stop killing all your guards," I whispered.

"You are going to stay here with the rest of your worthless subjects,"

"Have you ever been stuck inside of a sarcophagus? It is not pleasant. Try it and get back to me,"

"You are a demon, you are being punished," he said.

"Don't deny your roots, you are not Drogyn, you are a demon as well, I can see into your past. Why not let me go? You let my sister go," I said.

"We did not let her escape,"

"She isn't here so what did you do?" before he could answer I jumped from him and returned to my coffin, pulling my self painfully from his mind. Something was wrong, was very, very wrong. I could sense, a huge mass of demons was collecting near me, in LA… everything from vampires to clathora demons. I picked a mind and forced him to attack the demon next to him, the riot was instant. I searched through the many chaotic minds until I found the one I knew best.

"Personally I kind of want to slay the dragon," Angel was saying.

"What is going on? Why am I not free yet?" I asked, through a vampires mouth, turning to look at my sister's weak human form.

She looked over at me and cocked her head to the side throwing her demon adversary into the ally wall. "Ellexria?" she demanded.

I nodded. "A large rogthein demon charged at the vampire I currently possessed. Before it could register I had already slammed it into the ground and ripped it's throat out with my hands.

"I see you have not changed, you still have quite the temper," Illyria told me. "Is this your new vessel?"

"Change is compromise, compromise is weakness. This is just my puppet for now, not my permanent vessel. I am still stuck in the Deeper Well," I told her. "Why are there so many demons here?" I asked.

"Senior Partners," Angel said. "They want to exterminate us."

"There are only four of you, of what importance do you have? One of you is practically dead as is," I muttered looking at the one they called Gunn. I sensed desperation on all of them, even a little on my own sister. I felt potential. "I'll make a deal with you," I said turning to Angel. "I will stop these demons if you get me out of my prison. Deal?" I asked. "I stop the demons and you give me a body, hardly sounds fair for me but I'll be fine."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"This is my sister," Illyria said. "She is known as a demon queen; they worshiped us when we were together, and has mastered most demonic magic and languages. She is useful. They call her the original Shadow because she is what the shadow hunters first hunted."

"No," he said. "I will not kill for you. I don't want anyone to go through what Wesley went through," when he said the name "Wesley" his voice faltered. "We can not have an all powerful old one walking around. Why do you want to help us anyway?"

"I do not like the Senior Partners, they are the ones who ordered me killed. I could not do anything after I realized what they were planning, my own people rose up and killed me, with out my sister by my side I didn't stand a chance," I said. "And I never said I wanted a human shell,"

"I would be honored to be your vessel," a horned demon said in an unusual demon language.

"I will gladly be your vessel," a dark haired vampire stepped forward. She was beautiful by human terms.

"You will do fine. I need to blend in with the pathetic humans," I said pointing at the vampire. "You see I still have followers who would die for me happily," I said to Angel. "Do we have a deal, or not?"

"Fine," Angel said crossing his arms over his chest. "But the Senior-"

"Demons like me, and fear us more than they fear the Senior Partners. So we have a deal, if you go back on your word I will get a vengeance demon to boil your innards, and have maggots eat you form the inside out, and I will do it with a smile on my face," and with that I when back to my sarcophagus.

"_**All demons that are serving under the Senior Partners LEAVE NOW OR FACE YOUR QUEENS BRILIANT RATH!**_" I screamed in their heads.

I sighed to myself, victory, freedom, all going to come to me very soon. It was what I deserved; I had earned it from rotting in that prison for so long.

**What did you think? I've always loved Illyria (and my fav. Color is purple so) I want to know what you guys thought of it! :D **


	2. Chapter 2: Awake

Chapter 2: Awake

**Okay you guys get to meet Ellexria in the flesh GET EXITED!**

The vampire's body lay on the simple bed, in a simple black dress that came down to her knees; her breathing had become ragged and quick. "It is almost done," Illyria said, staring down at what would soon be her sister's body. Angel paced agitatedly back and forth at the foot of the bed.

"I still don't know if this was entirely wise," Eve said.

"We didn't ask your opinion, Eve. The only reason you are not dead is because my son dragged you out of that collapsing building," Angel said angrily.

"The only reason you aren't dead is because I drew all these runes!" she spat, gesturing at all black marks that covered the building. They also ran up and down her arms.

"Why didn't we kill her?" Gunn asked. Eve spun around and stared at him. He was still worse for wear.

"We need her, she is the only one who has hidden from the Senior Partners and lived," Angel said.

"Only because you killed Lindsey!" she screamed, leaping from the couch where she had sat next to Gunn.

"Hey!" Gunn yelled in protest clutching his gut wound.

"Listen pet, we are only telling you this once more. The demons he went up against got the better of him, we had nothing to do with it. Not our fault!" Spike told her.

"I don't believe it," she muttered, but none the less sat back down on the couch.

"Believe it," Angel said.

"Oh, don't you go all high and mighty on me! I was the liaison to the Senior-"

"It is time," Illyria whispered. Even though it was a whisper it carried through the entire room bringing with it a wake of silence.

Ellexria arched her back and her brain went into a spasm as her new body accustomed its self to the new demonic energy that inhabited and controlled it. Her hands tensed and made fists, her back fell and her breathing slowed and became even and steady. Amethyst streaks ran through her black hair, her skin acquired an odd purple tint to it.

Her eyes flew open, with a CRACK what looked like purple ice clouded her iris. She sat up and looked at her surroundings. "Where have you taken me?" she demanded.

"This is our safe house," Angel said.

"You're welcome," Eve muttered.

"Why is it covered in runes of demonic origin?" Ellexria demanded.

"What?" Eve demanded. "Lindsey taught them to me…"

"Yes but they are of my creation, I recognize my own work the years has not changed them," Ellexria said. "Only I can change them…"

"He said he learned them from Shadowhunters," she spluttered.

"No he learned them from Shadow's," the great demon told her. "Do you have demon blood?"

"A little-"

"Did he?" She asked.

"… no,"

"You say he is dead?" Eve nodded. "Good he needed to die, to much power for a human, they are stupid and unpredictable. Yet you mourn for him. It oozes from every poor in your frail body, it makes you weak. You became susceptible to take over. Why do you make yourself so vulnerable?" Ellexria asked her.

Eve's lip trembled, tears brimmed in her eyes.

"They are a self destructive raise," Illyria said.

"Where is my sarcophagus? I need my armor," she said turning to look at her sister.

"Follow me," she said, she rose and headed for the small rotting door. Ellexria swung her legs off of the bed and fallowed out of the dark room.

"It reeks with emotion," Ellexria noted.

"That is something about this world that you do not get accustomed to," Illyria said.

"Who was appointed my Qwa'ha Xahn?" Ellexria asked her.

"We had no time, we had to find someone we, more over Angel, could trust, and he volunteered for it. You haven't met him yet," she said.

"Who is my Qwa'ha Xahn?" Ellexria repeated.

"Angel's son, Connor," Illyria told her. "He came to make sure we weren't all dead, and then he saw your sarcophagus and demanded to know what was going on. After Angel told him all we knew, he volunteered willingly, he said he wanted to help. Connor isn't with us right now, he had 'Family Dinner,' to get out of his house he clams that he has a 'Date,'" she said. "Spike and Angel disapproved."

"Pathetic," Ellexria whispered.

"Agreed," Illyria said. "I think, once the world quivers at our feet again, I will keep Spike as a pet," she said softly.

"He has potential," Ellexria pondered at the idea. "Where is your power stored?" Ellexria asked her.

"Wesley had it, it should be in his old apartment," she said. "But according to Eve if we leave the Senior Partners will kill us," Illyria told her sister.

"They do not know I have come back, I can get it easily," Ellexria told her. "I will change my appearance when I leave this place to look as my host did."

Illyria, pushed a black door open, Ellexria's toom lay there. "Have you already marked your armor?" Illyria asked her.

"I did shortly after you died, I felt vulnerable, so I invented runes of sealing and power, but I did end up falling as well," she said. "But they serve the purpose of containing my powers properly," Ellexria said as she drew up to her coffin. She absently fingered the knot at the back of her throat that held the dress up. She tugged at the knot and it came undone. Ellexria slammed her hand on the sarcophagus and the ghostly metal crawled up her arm, solidifying and twisting around its old masters new body.

Where ever the ghostly smoke went it left behind the familiar silvery metal and dark mauve leather, covered in black twisting runes. Something materialized in front of her face, before it had time to fall she had snatched it out of the air. It turned to dust in her hand. "My old stele, it is obsolete," she said. The old weight of her armor pressed down on her skin, reminding her of times where she and her sister ruled, side by side.

She opened her eyes and looked down at her old armor. "Those are unique," Illyria said scrutinizing the runes that covered the armor.

"Once we get the marking stele I will do the same to your armor," Ellexria told her. "We must get your power back it plays a key roll in my plan," she said.

"What plan?" Spike asked from the door way.

"The plan to get Illyria her powers back, save my demon people from the annoyance of Shadowhunters, and confront them about Valentine," Ellexria said unfazed by his sudden appearance.

"You are planning to do what now?" he asked.

"I must retrieve Illyria's power from Wesley's house so she can teleport me to New York to confront the Shadowhunters about killing my people and Valentine, also I need a stele to upgrade Illyria's armor so her powers will stay," Ellexria told him.

"I don't think so," Angel said appearing behind Spike his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"You have no say in this," Ellexria told him flatly. "Now you can try and fight me on this and die, or you can accept your fate and make it so I don't kill too many of your precious people," she said. "You are just a vampire you should worship the ground I walk on,"

Her sharp ears picked up the faint click as someone turned the front door knob. "Someone has entered," she said flatly.

Angel and Spike both went ridged. Illyria had heard it too, so she was undisturbed. "Who's here?" Eve asked, appearing behind Angel.

"Go watch Gunn, we'll handle this," Angel told her.

"Hey! You guys here?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"We're in the room with the sarcophagus," Angel called back. A boy, with lank brown hair and flat green eyes came to stand next to Angel.

Ellexria cocked her head to the side and analyzed him. "You are my Qwa'ha Xahn?" she asked him.

He jumped and turned to look at her. "You- You are awake and… purple!" he told her.

"Your face flushes, your body temperature increases, your pupils dilate, it is so strong I can taste your lust in the air. You, half breed, are not fit to be anyone's Qwa'ha Xahn, let alone the Great Demon Queen," she told him. "Especially while being ruled by your human emotions,"

"It's the outfit," he muttered lamely. Angel rolled his eyes. "I thought we fixed that."

Ellexria walked forward and circled him. "You reek of humanity," she muttered.

"There is a good reason for that-"

"Yet you are the son of two half breed vampires," she murmured to him. "You are impossible. Yet I smell demon in you, it is faint, but it is most definitely there."

"What exactly do you do again?" Connor asked her.

"I am Ellexria! Queen of all demon kind, with my sister by my side we unite them! I show them their real strength, and yours is, subsequently limited," she hissed.

"Okay, well then-"

"In this partnership I have jurisdiction, not you," she said smoothly.

"Ellexria was just telling us about how she was going to get Smurf's full powers back,"

"Well isn't that good, you know get Blue Thunder all charged up?" Connor asked.

"No, they- as far as I can recon- will try the whole apocalypse thing all over again," Spike said. "You don't have a special plan up your sleeve do you?"

"My plan was Illyria's plan," Ellexria said. "My new plan is to stop Valentine, save my people and regain my throne,"

**Hope you liked it Review and be my best friend forever! 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Power

Chapter 3: Power

**OMG story's picking up! **

"Even I know Valentine is dead," Angel told Ellexria.

"Not all of him," she said. "He was born and cursed to be part Shadowhunter and part Shadow, to act as a bridge to unify us all. He hated himself; he shirked his responsibilities and went mad with the power he had been gifted with. His Shadow side and his Shadowhunter side created two different personas but with the same goal, kill all kind they were flawed and create a perfect raise, rebuild them by himself. The one thing he didn't understand was why he didn't have the spell casting abilities of a warlock or the strength of a werewolf. So he started experimenting on himself, trying to gain these abilities. He had his first son, but he still experimented until his body couldn't stand it and literally split himself into two different people. The Shadowhunter Valentine who is dead, and the Shadow Valentine who is still at large, and who is more dangerous less concerned about peoples lives. He has revoked his roots of demonic origin; this is unforgivable so he must die," she said. "I must go retrieve my sisters power before the demon half bread does anything more to upset the balance. He has been dormant waiting for his turn and now that Valentine is dead, he will strike. He is more of a visionary than the Shadowhunter he will plan to kill us all, not even demential boundaries will keep you safe. We have no time to lose."

With that she turned and walked out the door.

"So Valentine isn't dead?" Connor asked.

"Bugger!" Spike said.

Illyria knelt down next to a patch of mold. "I will hear your song once again," she whispered caressing the putrid plant.

Ellexria walked out the door; as soon as her foot hit the side walk she was back in the black dress, her hair shiny and dark, and her eyes a deep green. Immediately she turned right along the gray, cracked street.

She had taken the information as to where Wesley had lived out of Angels head as she left the house. She took long purposeful steps each one leading her towards her goal.

The dim twilight light spilled over her. She closed her eyes. "What have humans done to my planet?" She wondered aloud. She stopped short, someone was behind her, someone who was not entirely human…

She whorled, she had not entirely expected to fight someone this soon, but she was eager at the prospect.

Connor stood there looking very concerned for his well being. "Uh… hi," he said to her.

"You should know not to follow people," Ellexria told him.

"Yeah… sorry about that," he said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

She stared at him. "Angel said I should probably come along, seeing as I am not being tracked, and you might need back up,"

"Back up?" she demanded.

"Well you know, if the Senior Partners catch on, I'll-"

"Silence your self, they have spies everywhere," she said. "If you are indeed coming with me then keep up," she said and turned.

He ran to catch up with her. "What's it like?" he asked her.

Ellexria's eyes slid to focus on him. "Well you know being put into someone else's body,"

She raised her eyebrows at him. "I am just making small talk," he clarified.

"This is not someone else's body, this is my body," she said.

"Well what's it like? Being shoved into a new body,"

"At first disorienting," she said. "It's like waking up and suddenly you feel like you are missing your arms. My true form has more arms…" she pondered. "But less fingers…"

"Your true form?" he asked her, his eyes bright with curiosity.

"Yes, as my Qwa'ha Xahn you should know about my past," she said.

"I…"

"I will acquire you one of they ancient texts for you to study," she said.

"Okay… cool," he said.

"I expect you to know as much as you can about me, you aren't just my guide in this world, you are my connection to it," she told him. "A responsibility you should not take so lightly,"

"I don't take it lightly. Those sacraments I placed by my heart hurt, a lot! I didn't just do this because I thought it would be fun," he said.

"Calm your self we are here," she said and turned into the old apartment.

"May I help you?" an elderly lady asked from a doorway.

"My name is Mary Sue, I'm a friend of Wesley,"

"Oh right up there and to the left dear," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," Ellexria said with a false smile.

When she found the door with the correct number she reached forward and pulled on the door knob. It didn't budge. "Locked," Connor said from behind her.

She closed her eyes and hit the center of the door with an open palm. With a crack the door burst in half. Connor followed Ellexria into the dilapidated apartment.

"It's probably in here," Connor said as he pulled on the lid of an old trunk. He scowled and looked at the lock. Placing his foot on the base he pulled again, this time the lid flew open, revealing a collection of weapons. "Is this it?" he asked.

"No, it looks like a 'gun,'" she said. The word 'gun' felt wrong as she said it, they were unnatural.

"Um… these are all axes and staves and stuff," he said pushing through the interior of the chest.

Ellexria walked up and surveyed the pile of weapons. Her eyes lingered on the chest's lid. Reaching forward she pried off the fake top. Hidden under it was the gun, it glowed faintly blue with her sisters power.

Connor reached out and touched it, there was a spark of bright blue light and he recoiled clutching his hand. "Ouch, what was that?" he asked Ellexria.

"That was Illyria, she doesn't know you," she told him. She grabbed the weapon. "We must go before the Senior Partners find out anything we don't want them to,"

"It's too late for that," a voice said from the door way. Connor spun on the spot, but Ellexria was unperturbed.

Hamilton stood in the door way. "I see that the great Ellexria has come back to us. I've almost killed your sister, I don't think you should be much of a problem," he said.

"But your dead!" Connor said.

"No, I can't die," he said. "I have contracts with the Senior Partners, they go beyond death,"

"Then we'll just have to break those contracts," Connor said.

"I see no 'we' in this circumstance," Ellexria told him.

"But he almost killed Illyria-"

"When she wasn't at full power, I am," she said staring at Hamilton. "Take this back, I'll deal with him," she held out the gun. Connor hesitated. "Take it," he did. "Run," she whispered and leaped at Hamilton. _Take the gun back and give my sister her full power, tell her to stop the time stream here so I can get away with out being followed then we will have to go to New York, all of us. Her body can take full power for thirty six hours, if she doesn't use her power at all. We need to work fast, _she told him in his head.

"How did you-"

"I told you, you have a little demon in you," she said, dodging a punch Hamilton threw at her. _I can't kill him, only the Senior Partners can, but I can hold him off for now, __**RUN!**_

He turned and sprinted for the door, Hamilton reached for him but Ellexria punched him in the shoulder.

Connor ran for it.

"I have heard much about you and your sister, but Illyria disappointed me. She fell so quickly, it was pathetic," Hamilton sneered at Ellexria.

"I even know how much you care about your precious demons; even through you don't want them to know about it. I also know that the Senior Partners are taking that boy out as we speak," he spat.

"No they are not," Ellexria said. Hamilton's eyes narrowed.

"What makes you say that?" he demanded of her.

"They planed on sending demons, didn't they?" she asked. "Demons fear me, and worship me, they won't harm someone carrying even an infinitesimal amount of my sisters magic, and that boy is carrying most of it. No one demon will even touch him."

Hamilton punched Ellexria in the throat, she toppled backwards. "You think demons are more scared of you? They might have been, but now you are just an annoying flea on the Earths surface," he kicked her in the side.

With a snarl she kicked him in the knee, jumping to her feet. He knocked her feet out from under her. He got to his feet and picked her up by the neck. He pulled his arm back, leaving an opening for her. She jumped at the opportunity kicking him with both legs in the gut.

Flinching he dropped her. He swung his foot back aiming to kick her again, but froze. Ellexria got to her feet. "Thank you," she said turning to her sister.

Illyria stood in the door way. "We must leave, before they break my spell," she said.

"Agreed," Ellexria said and they ran out the door.

**Each time a review is written an angel get's their wings**


End file.
